


Sabotage

by Nineveh_uk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Sex Pollen, What would WADA do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineveh_uk/pseuds/Nineveh_uk
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has been drugged with sex pollen and has only one thing on his mind...





	

The middle days of a competition, Yuri thought, were mostly a bit shit. You needed to train, but training was disrupted and you couldn't train properly under the eyes of your competitors anyway. Half the time you were jetlagged and didn't want the food, the other half of the time the food was barely edible and it was all you could do to stuff down what was necessary. You got used to living out of a suitcase, or half a suitcase because the other half was full of costumes and skates and all the rest, but it was never quite the same as being somewhere normal. So when there was an unexpected knock on the door and a cheery cry of "Delivery!" and Yuri opened it to find a cellophane bag containing an awesomely cool fluffy cat in a basket, he didn't think twice about bringing it into his room, tearing opening the wrapper, and pressing the striped fur against his face.

A quarter of an hour later, standing under a freezing shower with his pants still round one ankle, the bathroom littered with clothing and his lucky socks in a state of utter disgustingness the memory of which would probably render them unwearable forevermore, his realised that that had not been one of his better decisions.

*

His skin burned, his blood boiled, and there were no words for the state of his cock under his dance belt - the teenager's friend, Victor had once called it - as he made his way to Victor's room. Beads of sweat stood out on his skin and soaked through his T-shirt; he'd had to run up the fire escape to avoid meeting anyone. What thoughts he could summon within the roiling fog that seethed in his brain focused like a laser. He needed help. Victor could help him. Victor would do it for him. He needed it so much, and if only he could reach Victor everything would be all right. He hammered on the door. Victor must be there. Victor would let him in and then he could explain and Victor would help and everything would be all right.

A muffled voice sounded behind the door and a moment later Victor was opening it, clad only in a white towel round his waist, wet hair falling forward over his eyes. Yuri flung himself forward as Victor stood staring. His voice was rough, his throat was dry, the fever in his blood felt as if he would die if he didn't get what he needed. He gasped out the few words he could manage.

'Victor! You have to help me. I've been - someone's - I need help. I need you to - I need - I need - I need a TUE!'

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I've enjoyed sex pollen fics, I can't help feeling that if you're in competitive sports at that level and you're drugged with an unknown substance there's one question that is more important than any other: is it on the prohibited list? On balance, I suspect that no-one is going to consider sex pollen performance enhancing, so Yuri's probably in the clear as long as it isn't a masking agent :-)
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the terminology, a TUE is a therapeutic use exemption. It allows an athlete to use a drug that would otherwise be prohibited. Generally this would be because you were ill and needed it as medicine. See https://www.wada-ama.org/en/what-we-do/science-medical/therapeutic-use-exemptions


End file.
